Oh Ron
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: Ron is a little bit drunk and well her talks about random things when he is
1. Chapter 1

_Hello to everyone out there in fanfiction land.. I am here with my response to queenoftheoutlands The Doctor Who Quotes Challenge. Leave a review if you want but they are always nice to receive.. Enjoy_

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade  
_

Two teens teenage boys of no more than sixteen or seventeen year old stumbled in the Gyffindor common room. One of them looked like they were very dunk.. This guy that was drunk was pretty lanky, skinny and had flaming red hair "Bingle bongle dingle dangle yickedy do, yickedy da, ping pong, lippy tappy too ta" he was singing completely off key at the top of his voice. He had been singing it all the way back from Hogsmeade and through the castle. The other boy was thinking that it was a miricle that they hadn't been caught by anyone, which was something the other boy thought might happen

The ginger guy started singing and said the other boy with him "Harry let me go i can walk by myself"

The ginger got out of Harry's grip and stumbled over to the couch and slumped down on it "Banana's are good" he randomly said

"Yes they are Ron" Harry said sitting on the couch with his friend.

The noise had brought two girls down into the common room. One of the girls had wild busy hair and the other had flaming red her just like Ron. Ron looked up from the couch as saw the girls before falling back down onto the couch. I saw a girly magazine on the floor and picked it up which caused him to fall of the couch because it was a little to out of his reach.

"Hermione.. Ginny" Harry said when he saw the guys

"Did you come to join the party?" Ron said from behind the magazine. He was lying on the floor as he couldn't be bothered to get back up that and he couldn't. He opened the magazine and was now doing one of those quizzes that said what stereotype are you. The girls walked over to where Harry and Ron were

"No we didn't" Ginny told him

"Did you bring a banana. Always bring banana's to a party" Ron told them looking away from the magazine for a moment and up at the girls from his space on the floor.

"We didn't.." Hermione said before looking at Harry and saying "What is going on?"

Ron looked at the magazine again while Harry spoke "We went for a little drink and Ron got a tiny bit out of hand.

"Oh... my... god! I'm a Chav!" Ron said putting the magazine done

Ginny looked down at her brother and said "Why are you a Chav?"

Hermione just scowled at Harry for being so irresponsible. Ron looked at his sister and said "Cause look it says so"

"You know those quiz's aren't real Ron" Ginny told him taking the magazine away from him

Ron was now looking around the room and humming to himself. "We need to get him to bed" Hermione said

Ron had misheard what Hermione said and replied "I hate pears. I don't want to go to pears"

Hermione shook her head and said "I didn't say pears Ron. I said bed"

"I don't want to go to bed" Ron whined.

"You need to sleep this off" Hermione said trying to get Ron up off the couch

"Only if you stay with me" Ron blurted out getting up and now wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist

Hermione went to spent but she couldn't quite work out what to say. When she could she said "I don't want to"

"Why not?" Ron asked her but didn't give her the chance to reply as he then added "I've been inside your head remember, you've been _looking_... you _like_ it."

Hermione blushed when he said that. She remember that time when one of Ron's spells went wrong and they ended up swapping around until the spell wore off "Oh alright.. I'll stay with you but nothing it is going to happen" she told him

Ron smiled and said "Awesome" he then stumbled off to him dormroom

"I'll be up in a moment" Harry told Hermione as she set of after Ron

"Ok" Hermione replied going up the stairs to the boys dorm. When she got there she helped Ron into his PJ's and into bed. When getting into bed Ron pulled Hermione down with him. He wrapped her arms tight around her and feel asleep. Not long Hermione to fell asleep. When Harry returned to the dorm after a little _talk _with Ginny he looked over at Ron's bed and found the pair sleeping. He then got into his own bed and fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello to anyone that reads this... I know i was only going to make this a one-shot but i had an idea for what could happen the next morning and well Lhel requested that i continue on with this.. So yeah this chapter is dedicated to her. Thank you to those that review and you know who you are.. Enjoy and remember to review. _

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade_

Sun light flooded into the Gyffindor boys dormitory through the large windows. All the light from one of the windows was focused on the bed that continued Ron and Hermione. Ron still had his arms wrapped around Hermione, not as tight as it had been when they first feel asleep but still around her none the less. Ron was starting to come around from his very nice dream about himself and Hermione. He groaned as the light was starting to get to him.

"Time to get up" Harry called so as to wake the other occupants of the dorm. He really was a morning person and well since it was the holidays and the other guys had gone home the only people in the dorm he would wake up were Ron and Hermione.

"Five more minutes" Ron groaned rolling over and now being sprawled out across most of the bed.

Harry's shouting had woke Hermione. She sat up as Ron's arms were no longer around her "What do you want?" She said grumpily. She didn't like being woken up and she definitely wasn't a morning person.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go down for breakfast" Harry said with a cheerful smile

"Sure" Hermione said, though she then went on to add "In five minutes" Hermione then went to lay back down again and pull the cover back over herself

"No.. I want the pair of you out of bed now" Harry said to them pulling the cover off them

"What do you mean both of us?" Ron said looking at Harry not realizing that Hermione was lying on the bed next him.

Hermione moved on the bed causing Ron to look over and see her "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well you got drunk last night and wouldn't let me go back to my own bed" Hermione explained

"Well I guess that explains why I have the most horrible headache ever and why I feel like i'm going to puke" Ron answered

"I guess it does" Hermione said looking at Ron

"I'll give you some time to talk" Harry said to the pair.

"Sounds good" Hermione answered. Harry was already dressed so he left the dormitory straight away

When Harry was gone Hermione got up off the bed "So um did i say anything really embarrassing last night" Ron asked sitting him. His head was still pounding and he still felt like he was going to be sick

"Well you did talk about the time when we swapped places about how you got into my head" Hermione told him

"Oh" Ron said understanding

"Yes" Hermione told him

"When we were like that i did find something out." Ron said to her

"What was that?" Hermione asked him

"That there was someone you liked" Ron said

Hermione blushed "I guess there is someone i like" she told him

"Who's that?" Ron asked

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed. She then leaned in and gently kissed Ron on the lips "You." she said when she pulled away

"Me" Ron said a little shocked

Hermione blushed and said "Yes you"

"I guess that good." Ron shrugged

"Yes" Hermione said

When that was said it fell silent. Ron didn't know what to say to Hermione "Do you want to know something?"

"What's that?" Hermione asked him

"I like you to" Ron said

Hermione blushed "What"

"I like you" Ron repeated

"Really" Hermione said. She was a little shocked and didn't know whether what Ron was saying was true

"Yes" he told her leaning over to her and kissing her.


End file.
